Lo correcto
by Ilove'S
Summary: Los fuertes pilares que sostienen a Clary caen, pero allí se encuentra Jace para amortiguar su caída.. ¿o no?


Bueno a ver que piensan de éste, agradecería muchísimo sus comentarios para saber que debo mejorar. Gracias por leer! :)

Los personas aquí nombrados le pertenecen a la excelente Cassandra Clare.

* * *

Un suave golpe en la puerta quitó los pensamientos de la mente de Jace, que se encontraba recostado en la cama tratando de descansar luego de tantos días intensos; además su cuerpo aún no se recuperaba del todo por el gasto energético.

La puerta sonó nuevamente, pero esta vez fue un golpe insistente. A regañadientes se levantó y se dirigió a ver quién se encontraba molestando en este momento, en el que justamente tenía una grave falta de buen humor.

Otro golpe contra la madera, que parecía ser a mano abierta. Jace soltó un bufido.

Giró el pomo y una dulce voz golpeó contra sus oídos incluso antes de que la puerta terminara de abrirse.

\- Jace yo.. – pero el rubio no dejó que Clary terminara la frase.

\- No me digas, tienes una emergencia de dibujos y quieres un modelo que pose desnudo – no podía evitar querer seguir dañándola con las palabras – No estoy de humor – sentenció.

\- Sólo escúchame – pidió Clary a un segundo de que la puerta fuera cerrada bruscamente por el cazador de demonios – Sé dónde mi mamá escondió la Copa.

\- Ilumíname entonces - replicó.

\- Para eso debo mostrarte algo – y entonces empujó a Jace para entrar en la habitación – déjame pasar.

\- Si claro, pasa – respondió el rubio sarcásticamente, al tiempo que Clary se sentaba en su cama y comenzaba a rebuscar entre el bloc de hojas que traía abrazado a su pecho. Él cerró la puerta.

\- Mira – al joven no le quedó otra que acercarse para poder observar. La pelirroja tenía el cuaderno abierto en una página que tenía dibujada una taza de café.

\- Oh que bien, se ve bastante real – ironizó él. Pero tuvo que reprimir otros comentarios en el momento en que ella metió su mano en la hoja para extraer la taza. El cazador sólo pudo abrir los ojos de par en par.

\- Te lo dije ¿recuerdas las cartas de tarot de Madame Dorothea? Fue un regalo de mi madre, el As de copas es en realidad la Copa Mortal – Clary tomó aire – sólo ayúdame en esto y prometo no molestarte más, sólo necesito encontrar a mi.. – pero sus palabras se vieron interrumpidas por el creciente nudo que se formaba en la garganta en su garganta, y fue allí cuando se dio cuenta que no se había tomado el tiempo para llorar todos los acontecimientos que frustraban su existencia en aquel momento – a mi madre Jace, por favor – sollozó, antes de que un llanto desgarrador atravesara su pecho y fuera liberado finalmente. Jace estaba conteniendo las ganas de abrazarla desde el momento en el que la vio parada en la puerta de su habitación, por lo que inevitablemente la tomó en sus brazos y los recostó a ambos en la cama. Acunó a Clary en su pecho mientras acariciaba su espalda y mejillas.

\- Está bien Clary, por supuesto que voy a ayudarte. Si te he ayudado a buscar a ese mundano insoportable – Jace también tuvo que tomar aire – sin dudas que voy a ayudarte a recuperar a tu madre – él sabía que luego de tener la Copa Mortal no podría permitirle a la pelirroja que se la entregara a Valentine, pero no quiso preocuparse por eso ahora. El llanto de ella había cesado, y estaba devolviendo las caricias en el pecho desnudo del rubio.

\- Muchas gracias Jace, por todo lo que has hecho para ayudarme – y entonces él tuvo la muy mala idea de dirigir su mirada a la de ella. Esos ojos definitivamente lo iban a volver loco; era imposible que una apenas conocida pudiera hacerlo sentir de aquella forma, como si quisiera protegerla para siempre, como si quisiera que nadie más se acercara a ella – sobre lo de Simon antes – Al diablo con el mundano inútil. Al parecer Clary le estaba explicando lo que había sucedido pero Jace sólo podía mirar el movimiento de su boca.

Y la besó. Por supuesto que la beso.

Y ella dejó que él lo haga.

\- Hablas demasiado – le susurró con una sonrisa burlona el rubio, aprovechando para introducir su lengua en la boca de Clary, profundizando el beso lo más que pudo. No sabía si era su imaginación o realmente ella aún tenía restos del dulce sabor de la manzana que habían compartido antes, pero le encantaba.

Le encantaba el tacto de su piel bajo la yema de sus dedos, el brillo en su mirada, la forma en la que ella sonreía, la sensación que causaban sus pequeñas manos en su torso lleno de cicatrices, la dulzura e inocencia de su voz, lo valiente y resistente que era a pesar de todos los golpes que había recibido.. Y eso no podría ser. Porque él era Jace Wayland, y el no le encantaba otra cosa que no fuera asesinar demonios.

Esto no estaba bien.

Se separo bruscamente de ella y se levantó de la cama, alejándose en dirección a la puerta. Al llegar a ésta la abrió.

\- Debes irte Clarissa - le dijo a una muy desconcertada pelirroja - ve a tu habitación, descansa. Mañana hay que buscar la Copa Mortal.

\- ¿Que te sucede Jace? ¿He hecho algo mal? - preguntó la joven con un fuerte rubor en sus mejillas al mismo tiempo que se acercaba lentamente a él. Al rubio casi se le caen todas las defensas que había logrado construir en un momento de lucidez; casi la apretó contra él para besarla nuevamente, casi quiso acunarla hasta que se quedara dormida, casi quiso velar por sus sueños. Pero con un "casi" no se hace nada.

\- Tu no has hecho nada mal, el que se equivocó fui yo al besarte. Ya debes irte - insistió.

\- Ya entiendo. Ahora fue un error el haberme besado - ella miró sus pies para evitar que se noten sus ojos llorosos - Pues disculpa si te persuadí con mi tristeza de algo que no querías hacer.

\- Disculpas aceptadas - replicó Jace.

\- Descuida, no es necesario que me acompañes a buscar la Copa. No necesito más de tu compasión.

\- Voy a ir contigo a buscar la Copa porque es algo que nos incumbe también a nosotros, de compasivo tengo muy poco Clarissa. Y debo acompañarte porque ese es mi deber - el también miró hacia el piso - proteger la vida de los mundanos.

Clary no soportó más las palabras de Jace y salió corriendo de allí al momento que sus ojos se desbordaban de lágrimas. La había llamado mundana.

El joven cazador cerró la puerta de su habitación y apoyó su frente en ella - Esto es lo correcto, lo siento Clary - y luego, arrastrando los pies como si su cuerpo pesara una tonelada, se dirigió a su cama para recostarse.

Sólo a eso. Porque el sueño no llegó a él aquella noche.

* * *

¿Qué dicen? ¿Los finales así o los finales románticos? Personalmente apuesto al amor *.*

Agradecería sus opiniones :3

 _Besotes_

 ** _B~_**


End file.
